


Thou Shalt Not Cheat

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Malfoy outsmarts Potter, and the Gryffindor is brooding on revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/gifts).



> Gift for birthday-girl abigail89! <3

“Scarface, you suck!”

“Your tactics are getting tiresome, Malfoy! Maybe you’re too old for this shit.”

“Maybe you’re too _cocky_.”  Malfoy’s finger travelled downwards, touching the outline of his dick.

_“Malfoy catches the Snitch! Slytherin wins!”_

Potter ignored his bawling teammates and dashed towards the Slytherins, fuming. “Cheater! None of this would have happened if... ”

“Everything’s permitted in love and war!” Malfoy leaned forward, whispering: “Payback in the shower to wash away my sins?”

“Game on. Dying to find out how deep _Scarface_ can suck you.”

“That’s below the belt, Potter,” Malfoy sputtered, blushing furiously.

“Definitely,” Potter breathed, out-Slytherin-ing Malfoy.


End file.
